


Dean is lucky

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel-centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. Love between Dean and castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is lucky

Here you go, x.

\--

Dean loved being in love with Castiel, they’ve been together, for what felt like forever. They’ve fought everything together with love, that’s how Cas was saved, he was saved by love. Dean’s love. 

 

Dean’s love brought them out together and they started to have a normal life again, well hunting things was normal as they could get and for some reason or the other, they were making it work. 

 

Amer was still out there but Dean was only worried about Castiel, he would panic if Castiel was out of his sight. He was worried about him every day as his Angel Castiel, became Castiel Winchester in the late spring. The wedding was small and intimate, it was just him and Sammy but it was still perfect in so many ways, in fact, it was Dean’s favorite memory of Castiel. His Castiel was dressed up all fancy like, with the suit and tie and his brightest smile. He loved him okay, he had it bad and he just knows he’s going to love him for as long as he can and that literally meant forever. 

 

He loved it when Castiel would watch over him, keeping the nightmares away just like he did in the past but he’s still very much dorky too so it was sweet. He was their Angel, even though some of his memories were gone still but he was loved by Dean. It was one of those days when Castiel didn’t remember being here with Dean, that scared him the most. 

 

“Hey Sweetie, it’s okay.” Castiel’s shocked, rocking his body back and forth. 

 

“Can’t, can’t.” He whispers as tears fall. 

 

“I know, but it’s me, okay its Dean and Sam we family.” Dean says, his voice soft and warm and his arms were around his husband, trying to calm him down. 

 

“Do you hate me?” 

 

“Never! Never, no matter what. I can never hate you, you are my everything.” 

Castiel looks at him, fresh tear tracks running down his face. “How come I forgot? How come i can’t remember you?” 

 

“Because you got rob of your memories, Cas. Sometimes good people get hurt but i still love you no matter what happens. You are my everything, my world, my everything and that I do know, I’d do anything for you, even if you forget us.” 

 

“I am sorry.” He whispers. 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Everything i tried to do, I tried to save you but i did it all wrong, so wrong and i wish i can go back and fix everything.” 

 

“I don’t. You know why? Because we won’t be here together, married with you as my husband. I am proud of you, the angel that risks everything for just human and his brother, you went to hell twice and fought your brothers and sisters for us and babe you are amazing and you’re worth everything and more. Most importantly, you are mine. You keep me going, you keep me fighting and I will stand with you or by you, Cas.” 

 

Castiel smiled as he hugged Dean tightly. “I love you too.” 

Castiel’s words coaxed a smile from Dean, who hugged his husband as tightly as he could while Sam watches them from afar, a small smile playing on his lips. 

\--


End file.
